The Promised Land
by Angel to the Fallen
Summary: On an abandoned planet SG-1 find a girl that can either save or destroy them.
1. Default Chapter

**The Promised Land**

Summary: On an abandoned planet Sg-1 find a girl who can either destroy or save them.

Alternate time line.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or the quote.

All of the words in _italics _mean that they are a different language.

This is of cours dedicated to Isa. Keep up the great work girl. ; )

* * *

. 

Of all sad words of tongue and pen the saddest are these 'it might have been.'

* * *

She was running. Her skirts flapping against her ankles. The cloth surrounding her face was wet from her sweat. Her breath was coming out in painful gasps. She could feel the rubble beneath her feet crumbling.

She didn't know how long she had been running but she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep going much longer. She kept her eyes and ears open for any possible danger.

As she looked around she felt so much sadness. The place where she was so fearful of being killed was once her home. But it wasn't anymore. Her safe haven had banished before her eyes the moment the message came. But that was a long time ago. This place had not felt like her home in ages. And in her heart she knew that it would never be again.

She turned sharply around the corner and ran straight into a man. She felt a scream come to her lips but before it came out the dark figure clasped his hands over her mouth.

"_It is me_." The voice was heavily accented and deep. The girl immediately collapsed against him practically sobbing from relief.

"_Shh, shh. Everything o.k. now_." The man gently pulled back and looked her up and down. He could see that she was exhausted. He bent over and gently lifted her in his arms.

"_No, please don't_." She protested weakly. But the man just ignored her and continued to carry her. She felt very grateful for his support. But that soon changed when they heard the sound of weapons being loaded. Angry shouts followed.

The man turned and immediately started to run.

"_Let me down." _This time he didn't object. Together they ran towards the one place that they knew they would be safe. She could feel the blasts of fire mixed with faint smell of poison. She reached up to her face and tightened the cloth against her face so she could be sure that nothing would enter except clean air which there wasn't much of now.

It seemed like eternity before they reached the hideout. The two partners squeezed each others hands as they came upon the wall. With his other hand he pulled out a small electronic opener. Pushing a button the wall's surface disappeared to reveal a room that none of the violence from the outside had touched.

Together the friends ran through the small opening. It closed behind them one of the shots barely fringing the girl's skirts. They lied on the floor gasping for breath.

"_We made it." _The girl sighed in relief.

Soon a body came out of the shadows. The girl smiled up at him and gathering all the strength she had, jumped into his arms.

"_Do you think that I'm really strong or something?" _The man asked but didn't let go.

"_We thought that you were dead."_

"_No. I needed you to believe that so that I could do my mission without anyone's knowledge."_

The girl slid down to the ground and with a frown looked up at him.

"_What mission was so important that you couldn't tell us?"_

The man sighed."_I found a way that we could fix this."_

"_What do you mean fix? We have done all that we can."_

"_No." _He said with force and a shake of his head. "_We didn't consider one possibility."_

"_What was that?"_

The man stood up straighter. _"Time travel."_

_

* * *

_Authors Note: There will be more team involvment in the next chapters. I will love to hear reviews. They make my day.  



	2. Finding Hope

**Chapter 2**

**Finding Hope**

Spoilers: I dont think that it has some but lets find out.

There will probably be spelling errors because my computer is not working properly and I'm not a great speller.

Thank you to banner, sg101er, SGCFan4ever, Stargate-Rocks, and ccgig for reviewing. I hope you like this next chapter.

* * *

"The Promised Land always lies on the other side of the Wilderness."---Havelock Ellis

* * *

"Alright SG-1. You have a go." Came the voice of General Hammaond over the intercom. 

Below him Sg-1 was getting ready to go through the Stargate to the planet P5X-081. It ws supposed to be abbandoned but the M.A.L.P. had detected some traces of an old civilization. Dr. Daniel Jackson had done almost everything but beg to be able to visit the planet. General Hammond and Colonel Jack O'Neill had decided that SG-1 could probably use an easy mission. Not that it ever ended up that way but it was worth a try.

Hammond sighed as he watched his team go through the Gate for another mission. Hopefully this time there woul'nt be any broken bones when they returned.

* * *

Daniel took in a deep breath as he walked down the steps from the Gate. The air was crisp and clean.He could feel its cool breeze as it blew by and ruffled his hair. 

"Are you going to move or do I have to push you out of the way so the rest of us can get a look around?" Daniel turned and gave Jack a small, embarrased smile.

Daniel moved out of the way and looked for the remains of the buildings the M.A.L.P. had indicated. He found them quickly enough. Surrounding the Gate was a forrest full of trees. Behind them in the distance were mountains that had tinges of blue and purple. To the left of them were the ruins. Behind a sea of trees the tips of the temples could be seen.

Jack had found them as well for after he was assured by Sam that everything was alright, he started out in that direction.

The M.A.L.P. said that the old rocks were 10 miles away from the Stargate. It would be a three day trip. Enough for Daniel to look at the ruins and Sam to see if there was anything of scientific value.

After 3 hours of walking they finally reached their destionation. Before them was a small field of multi-color flowers that made Daniel glad that he had taken a camera. SG-1 found a small path that the flowers had not overgrown completely that led to the temple.

The temple was enormous. It still stood in splendor even though half of it was lieing on the ground. It was a light brown in color and it was made of rocks. As the team got closer they saw that on the rocks were faded writing. DAniel crouched down beside the rock he was closest to. Immediatly he felt his eyes widen and his intake of breath of surprise.

"This is Ancient writing." He gasped as he pointed to the stones frantically. The others looked around and quickly saw the writing for themselves.

"Is this an Ancient building of some kind?" asked Jack.

"I don't know. But we can look inside and see." With that Daniel turned toward the entrance of the broken building.

As Daniel was just about to enter the room a shield came up. But Daniel was already in by the time he took any notice.

"Daniel!" He could hear Jack's voice but something else caught his attention.

Daniel gave the rest of his team a distracted wave. "It's alright. Nothing happened." He turned back to them. "Come in. It's safe and you have to see the view."

Carefully the team went through the barrier. Daniel was right nothing happened to them but the room where they now were was one of the most amazing things they had seen. The building they were inside was whole and beautiful. The whole thing looked like it was one big room. The ceiling was as tall as the trees outside.There was an arch to the top that had you almost falling over trying to find the end. There was windows that reached up to the ceiling. There was chairs situated throughout the room that had velvet and was embroidered with a gold looking thread. The whole room was made out of gold and other precious stones and material.

The team stood enthralled until Teal'c heard a sound that captured his attention. A coughing sound was coming from the direction of one of the corners. Without saying a word he moved toward the sound with his staff weapon ready. As he came upon themysterious noise he caught a glimpse of the thing.

It seemed to be a person. It was curled up in a protective ball. Surrounding it was skirts and wrapings of black and deep purple. Teal'c could'nt tell if it was a male or female but he could tell by the size that it was either a young person or it was small boned.

He crouched down and gently put his hand on the person's shoulder. Immideatly the person froze up and its breath caught in its throat.

"Don't worry. I wont hurt you." Teal'c tried to make his voice as soft and comforting as he could. He could feel the shoulder relax suddenly and the head came up. Teal'c could now see that it was a young girl about 15 to 17 years of age. Her face was a beautiful golden color. Her face was thin and whisps of hair had fallen in her face to see that her hair was a dark black almost a blue. But it was her eyes that really caught his attention. Thery were a striking clear blue that spakled even though worry showed through in them.

His team seemed to finally notice his absence and was heading toward him. They stopped when they saw the girl.

"Did you make a new friend Teal'c?" asked Jack as he studied the girl.

Before he could answer the girl forced herself into a sitting position. and watched the team carefully. She opened her mouth and in a slightly scratchy voice said," My name is Amaria. I have come to help you."

With that she promptly fell over and fainted.

* * *

Authors Note: Do you like it or hate it? There will be more to come so stay tuned! And remember to review.  



	3. The Wound

The Wound

Amaria felt herself sink into a bed of soft flowers. Their perfume smell surrounded her, covering her like a blanket. Multi colored butterflies lazily glided around her head. She felt so at peace here. This planet had always been her favorite to come to. Her guardians had never quite understood why she felt compelled to visit at least once a month. They argued with her that it held no significant importance other than lying around and smelling flowers. They felt that she should be doing more productive activities like training or studying. But that was the reason why she always came back. She often grew tired of spending all of her time working and no time relaxing. When she came here she could forget her troubles even if it was for a few hours. And she knew that once her guardians had been just like her. Enjoying the wonders of the worlds they went to and knowing when to relax. But that was before the war. And before Amaria.

The people here still had their innocence with them. They didn't know about wars or battles. However they knew how to play and so did she. When Amaria stepped through the Ring of Water everyone knew that they were in for a day of fun. With water fights, games of hide and seek and a great meal at the end of the day with laughter and music.

For Amaria it was a striking opposite from home. There the people knew how to kill with one hand and she rarely saw laughter. They walked with authority in their step and stood rigidly with no thought of things other than battle strategies. Sadly Amaria also knew that she had been the cause of half of their troubles. If she hadn't been born maybe there would have been no war and everyone's lives would have gone on normally. But no one knew what would have actually happened if that had occurred.

Suddenly, to her right there was a terrifying scream. All the people around her jumped up and looked around with frightened expressions on their faces. Amaria pushed herself up and started running toward the village with the rest her friends following her. As she looked to the sky she felt her heart sink even more. Great black clouds were drifting in the wind. That meant fire.

As she got to the clearing she looked at the town with dismay. Ahead of her she saw the village in flames. Charred, bloody bodies were strewn on the ground. Some of the villagers fell to their knees with tears streaming down their faces while others just stood numbly looking at their destroyed home. Movements to her right made her jerk her head around just in time to see an attractive man striding toward her. She drew back and reached into her robes for her knife. But before she could get a hold of it a sudden force slammed into her back and knocked her to the ground. She twisted around looked up into the most hideous face she had ever seen. She opened her mouth to scream.

* * *

Amaria jerked awake from a hand on her shoulder shaking her. Shefound herself looking up into a pair of blue eyes. She felt her heart racing and sweat covering her face. Herbreath was coming out in short gasps. The man standing over her frowned in concern but he quickly gave her a gentle smile of reassurance.

"It's ok. You're safe now. It was just a dream."

As Amaria tried to get her breathing under control she saw more people file into the room. A man with silver hair, a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes just like the man next to her, another man tall and dark skinned and a bit intimidating, and lastly a small woman with reddish hair. She could feel all of their eyes on her as she studied them.

"Hello, my name is Janet. Can you tell me how you are feeling?" asked the small woman.

Amaria didn't answer. She didn't know if it was safe.

The man with the blue eyes looked at her curiously. "Ummm. Your name is Amaria right?"

She looked at him with a quizzical expression.

Seeing that she was confused the man pointed to himself and said, "My name is Daniel Jackson, "he gestured to the rest of the people around them, "these are my friends, Samantha Carter," the blonde woman gave Amaria a small smile and wave, "Jack O'Neill," the silver haired man, "and Teal'c," the dark man. "We were on the same planet you were on," Daniel continued, "we found you. You are at the SGC on the planet Earth. You were pretty badly hurt. You have been unconscious for almost two days. Can you tell us what happened?"

Amaria decided this was as good a time as ever to speak. She cleared her throat and said, "_I'm sorry, I don't know what you are saying."_

Daniel felt his eyes grow wide. He recognized that language. He wasn't sure what is was exactly but he knew that he had heard it before but he couldn't remember where. Jack turned to him.

"Daniel, what did she just say?"

"I don't know. I think I may have heard it before but I'm not sure." Gesturing with his hands he asked, "Can you tell us what your language is?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure she got that."

Daniel just ignored him and focused on the girl. "Let's see. It sounded a little like Latin or maybe Greek, no…" He closed his eyes and tried to focus.

Amaria could tell he was having trouble so she tried to help him out. "_My name is Amaria. I come from the planet Ashren. I have come to help you."_

Sam looked at Daniel with a frown. "I thought that she could speak English. We heard her speak it on the planet. What happened?"

Daniel sighed, "I don't know. Her language is so complex. When she speaks it seems like it is many languages mixed into one. I can't catch on."

Amaria felt her hand start to itch. She looked down and saw that a white cloth was tied around her left hand. She started to pick at it.

"No, don't do that," Janet said while gently putting her hand on Amaria's to stop her from grabbing at it, "it was burned and it has to heal."

But Amaria didn't listen and pulled the bandages off. The room gasped when they saw her hand. It was perfectly normal. No signs of the previously burn.

Janet took Amaria's hand and felt around it looking for the previous wound. "This was a serious burn. It should have left some scar marks at least but it looks perfectly normal."

They all stared at Amaria with amazement. She just stared right back at them as a smile came upon her face. She now knew exactly what she was supposed to do.


End file.
